Tategami Aoi/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art AoiToei.png|Official profile of Aoi from Toei's website KKPCALM concept art 1.05-Tategami Aoi.png|Concept art for Tategami Aoi from the bluray art gallery CureGelatoToei.png|Official profile of Cure Gelato from Toei's website PatisserieAoiToei.png|Official profile of Aoi in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website AoiWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Aoi in her school uniform from Toei's website Aoi Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Aoi in her summer clothes from Toei's website Aoi Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Aoi in her winter outfit from Toei's website GelatoHeader.jpg|Gelato's header image from Toei's website Imageyggvfffcb.png|Cure Gelato's Official Profile Aoi Asahi.PNG|Aoi's official profile from TV Asahi GelatoAsahi.PNG|Cure Gelato's official profile from TV Asahi KKPCALM concept art 1.06-Cure Gelato.png|Concept art for Cure Gelato from the bluray art gallery img_chara_01_03.png|Cure Gelato's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Gelato KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Gelato from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Aoi Movie Profile.png|Aoi's profile from the movie's website Gelato A La Mode.png|Profile of Cure Gelato in her A La Mode Style KKPCALM concept art 1.15-Tategami Aoi (6th grade elementary schooler).png|Concept art for Tategami Aoi as a 6th grade elementary schooler from the bluray art gallery KKPCALM-concept art 2.08-Tategami Aoi (dress).png|Concept art for Aoi's dress from episode 14 KKPCALM-concept art 2.13c-Tategami Aoi (Japanese clothes).png|Concept art for Aoi's Japanese clothes from episode 16 ALaModeStyleGelato.png|Gelato in A La Mode Style Profile of Cure Gelato.png|Second visual for Cure Gelato from Toei Animation KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-01a-Tategami Aoi casual clothes.png|Aoi in casual clothes, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-02a-Tategami Aoi coat.png|Aoi in coat, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-05a-Tategami Aoi dress.png|Aoi in dress, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-07a-Cure Gelato animal form.png|Cure Gelato's sloth form, from the movie's Bluray art gallery KKPCALM movie-BD art gallery-11-Cure Gelato.png|Cure Gelato from the movie's Bluray art gallery Profile of Cure Gelato for Pretty Cure Super Stars.png|Cure Gelato's profile from Pretty Cure Super Stars! Cure Gelato Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Gelato's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Hugtto! Precure Movie Cure Gelato Pose.png|Cure Gelato's Full Stance from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Gelato.png|Infant Cure Gelato profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureGelatoMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Gelato from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Profile of Cure Gelato form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Cure Gelato's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Screenshots Tategami Aoi KKAoi1.png|Aoi's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM03_-_Aoi_on_stage.png|Aoi on stage in episode 3 KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing -2-.png|Aoi singing KKPCALM03 Aoi taunting the Seniors students -4-.png|Aoi taunting the senior students KKPCALM03 Aoi's thumbs up to Ichika -5-.png|Aoi gives a thumb up to Ichika KKPCALM03 Aoi Forgets The Lyrics (10).png|Aoi has forgotten the lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi leave (11).png|Aoi and Ichika leave the library KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi Tied out (14).png|Ichika and Aoi tired KKPCALM03-Aoi as a blues singer.png|Aoi's imagines herself as a blues singer KKPCALM03 Aoi in Punk Rock (15).png|Aoi imagines herself as a goth rocker while singing KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi trying to find the Perfect Lyrics (16).png|Ichika and Aoi try to think of the perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi at The Ice Cream Truck (18).png|Aoi pays no attention to Ichika and Pekorin at the ice cream truck KKPCALM03 Aoi decides to find her own (19).png|Aoi decides that is is okay KKPCALM03 Aoi trying her Lyrics (21).png|Aoi tries to write down perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi still thinking (22).png|Aoi is still thinking of lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback (23).png|Flashback of Aoi when she was younger KKPCALM03 Aoi Seeing Girls (33).png|Aoi sees the girls YoungAoiisamazedbyAyane.png|Young Aoi is amazed by Ayane KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback 2 (38).png|Young Aoi inspired by Ayane KKPCALM03 Aoi Loves The Ice Cream (39).png|Aoi loves the ice cream KKPCALM03 Aoi saying Thank You (41).png|Aoi thanks them before going on stage KKPCALM03 Aoi about the Sing (43).png|Aoi about to sing KKPCALM03 Aoi seeing Her Ice Cream And Pekorin (54).png|Aoi sees her ice cream and Pekorin KKPCALM03 Aoi how about to Shout (56).png|Aoi is about to shout KKPCALM03 Aoi MY ICE (57).png|Aoi prepares to defend her ice cream KKPCALM03 Aoi sees her band returning (76).png|Aoi notices her band returning KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing her Song (79).png|Aoi singing her song KKPCALM03 Aoi About to Jump in the Air (83).png|Aoi about to jump into the air AoiSinging.jpg|Aoi jumps in the air at the end of episode KKPCALM14-Aoi ojousama.png|Aoi in her rich girl dress KKPCALM14-Aoi real.png|Aoi's casual outfit KKPCALM14 - Aoi mad at Yukari.png|Aoi mad at Yukari KKPCALM 14 Firy eyes.png|..and even more mad at Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Aoi sad Mizushima is a jerk.png|Sad that Mizushima doesn't understand her KKPCALM 14 Big Bro Mitsuyoshi.png|Little Aoi playing with young Mitsuyoshi KKPCALM 14 Aoi sticking out her tongue.png|Sticking out her tongue at Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Aoi's room.png|Aoi's room KKPCALM 14 Aoi kid.png|Young Aoi KKPCALM Aoi kid 2.png|Young Aoi and her numerous responsibilities KKPCALM 14 Aoi playing guitar 2.png|Playing guitar in her dress KKPCALM 14 Sneaky Aoi.png|Teasing Mizushima KKPCALM 14 Aoi grinning.png|Grinning victory sign KKPCALM35-Aoi feeding Himari aaa.png|Feeding Himari cake KKPCALM35-Aoi is glad the introductions are out of the way.png|Glad that the formalities are over and that it's time to enjoy sweets KKPCALM35-Aoi is determined to find Himari's notebook.png|Determined to find Himari's missing notebook KKPCALM35-Aoi&Himari looking for the notebook.png|Taking Himari by the hand KKPCALM35-Aoi being scolded by the crowd.png|Formally apologizing KKPCALM35-Aoi surprised at Himari's reaction.png|Surprised that Himari is defending her fiercely KKPCALM35-Aoi embarrassed about Himari's speech.png|A little embarrassed by Himari's speech KKPCALM35-Himari&Aoi smile.png|Smiling together with Himari KKPCALM36-Aoi hurdles.png|Jumping over a hurdle KKPCALM36-Akira wins the hurdles race.png|Losing the hurdles race to Akira KKPCALM36-Aoi and her cheering squad.png|Leading the Tategami team's cheerleading squad KKPCALM37-Halloween Yukari and Aoi.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Aoi with her crystal lion.png|Pensively strumming her guitar KKPCALM39-Aoi carrying ingredients.png|Carrying ingredients for sweets together with some fairies KKPCALM42-Aoi busking.png|Busking on a street KKPCALM42-Sonobe invites Aoi to join his band.png|Invited by Sonobe Kei to join his band KKPCALM42-Aoi confused after Misaki offers to cancel their concert.png|Confused about what to do about Wild Azur breaking up KKPCALM42-Aoi walking home alone.png|Walking home alone, deep in thought KKPCALM42-Akira picked up Aoi.png|Picked up by Akira KKPCALM42-Ichika drags Aoi along.png|Dragged along by Ichika KKPCALM42-Aoi robe.png|Aoi in her robe for a sleepover KKPCALM42-Aoi hit with pillow.png|About to be hit with a pilow KKPCALM42-Aoi pajama armed with pillows.png|Armed with pillows KKPCALM42-Aoi eating Ichika's lion icecream.png|Eating lion icecream KKPCALM42-Aoi argues that's not what she asked.png|Arguing with Ichika KKPCALM42-Aoi writing lyrics.png|Writing a new song in the middle of the night KKPCALM42-Aoi tells the others that she doesn't want to give up the band.png|Aoi doesn't want to give up Wild Azur KKPCALM42-Wild Azur practicing.png|Practicing with Wild Azur KKPCALM42-Aoi greets the audience.png|Greeting the band's audience KKPCALM42-Aoi relieved their concert was a success.png|Relieved that their concert was a success KKPCALM42-Aoi shouting for joy.png|Shouting for joy KKPCALM43-Aoi happy for Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Aoi Himari Ichika.png|Crying because Yukari will be leaving KKPCALM46-Yukari told Aoi she's pretty cool.png|Being told by Yukari that she's pretty cool KKPCALM47-Aoi doesn't know what a song is.png|Aoi doesn't remember what a song is Aoioticingthecream.png|Aoi notices the cream KKPCALM47-Aoi with crystal lion.png|Returned to her senses by her crystal lion KKPCALM47 Aoi Freedom and Passion.png|Aoi transforming in episode 47 KKPCALM49-Aoi Ichika cooking.png|Making sweets with Ichika KKPCALM49-Aoi Wild Azur photo.png|Photo of Aoi at a Wild Azur concert KKPCALM49-Aoi grown up 1.png|Future Aoi on stage with Wild Azur KKPCALM49-Aoi grown up 2.png|Future Aoi closeup Cure Gelato KKPCALM03 Cure Gelato is Born (58).png|Cure Gelato is born KKPCALM03 Gelato about to Punch Hotto (59).png|Gelato about to punch Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato Like a Lion (61).png|Gelato lunges like a lion towards Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato about to (62).png|Gelato about to attack again KKPCALM03 Gelato using her Sweet Pact (63).png|Gelato using her Sweets Pact KKPCALM03 Gelato's Ice Fist (64).png|Gelato's fists encased in ice KKPCALM03 Gelato Shouting Out Ice Breath (67).png|Gelato letting out a roar KKPCALM03 Gelato Finishing Blow (71).png|Gelato's finishing blow KKPCALM03 Gelato Finish (72).png|Gelato finishes her attack KKPCALM Team pose-Gelato Custard swoop.png|Gelato and Custard swooping down for the team pose after transforming KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Gelato posing with the other Cures KKPCALM35-Gelato attacks.png|Attacking Diable KKPCALM35-Gelato gets back up.png|Getting back up after Diable's attack KKPCALM35-Gelato praises Custard.png|Praising Himari KKPCALM35-Gelato uh.png|Uhh.. KKPCALM35-Gelato says she loves Custard.png|Telling Custard she loves her KKPCALM35-Gelato smiling at Custard.png|Smiling at Custard KKPCALM35-Custard × Gelato.png|Custard & Gelato smiling at each other KKPCALM37-Gelato ice punch.png|Punching with her ice fist KKPCALM39-Gelato Custard chased by a nendo.png|Being chased by a nendo KKPCALM40-Gelato Parfait cheer Julio on.png|Cheering on Julio KKPCALM40-Chocolat Gelato fending off nendo attacks.png|Defending herself against attacking nendos KKPCALM40-Gelato enthusiastic about their plan.png|Excited about the plan to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Gelato ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Gelato determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal lion KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Custard Gelato dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Gelato and crystal lion.png|Posing with her crystal lion during Fantastic Animale KKPCALM42-Gelato uses her roar attack.png|Gelato's kirakiraru roar attack KKPCALM42-Gelato's voice is gone.png|Noticing she lost her voice KKPCALM42-Gelato tries to use her roar attack again.png|Trying to use her roar attack again, in vain KKPCALM42-Gelato in the cage.png|Trapped in a glass cage KKPCALM42-Gelato crying.png|Crying KKPCALM42-Gelato's song breaks the cage's glass.png|Singing, even without her voice KKPCALM45-Gelato blasting a Diable.png|Blasting a Diable KKPCALM46-Gelato joins Whip against Noir.png|Attacking Noir with her Candy Rod KKPCALM46-Gelato À La Mode closeup.png|À La Mode style closeup KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard ice fist kirakiraru kick.png|Attacking Elisio with her ice fist KKPCALM48-Gelato wants to continue singing.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard closeup 2.png|Closeup of Gelato and Custard KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Gelato Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Gelato bubble frustrated.png|Frustrated that everyone is just going to disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Gelato Pekorin Custard Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard see it's working this time.png|Gelato and Custard see that they're succeeding the second time KKPCALM48-Gelato playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world Movies Aoi and himari.jpg|Aoi and Himari with Mofurun Previews Cure Gelato design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Gelato Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode